Revenge of the Foot Clan
by Mike1
Summary: Crossover of TMNT and KFTLC. When the Sing Wah and Foot Clan clash over territory in NYC, Caine helps the Turtles restore peace to the city. Meanwhile, Wei Chi casts a lust spell on April and Peter.
1. The Master Returns

Title: Revenge of the Foot Clan 

Author: Mike

Fandom: Crossover of Kung Fu:The Legend Continues and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

Rating: M

Status: Complete

E-mail Address For Feedback: Kung Fu-The Legend Continues and its characters belong to Ed Spielman, Michael Sloan, and Warner Brothers. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and its characters belong to Kevin Eastman, Peter Laird, New Line Cinema, Golden Harvest. I have made no profit on this story.

Notes: This is a crossover of KFTLC/TMNT. In KFTLC, it takes place between "A Shaolin Christmas" and "Requiem". In TMNT, it takes place between "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III" and "Ninja Turtles: The New(or Next) Generation"

Summary: The Foot Clan is taking over Chinatown and Bon Bon Hai isn't too happy about it. The Sing Wah, led by Damon, decide to declare war on the Foot Clan in New York City. If the gang-war escalates, the innocent citizens could be caught in the middle.

Peter is assigned as a liaison to Chief Sterns' precinct; Splinter asks Caine to help the Turtles and the Foot defeat their new enemy, Sing Wah. Unfortunately, an old enemy of the Caine family casts a lust spell on Peter and April, which could ruin everything.

Warnings: Contains strong language, intense violence, gore, suggestive sexual content.

---Brooklyn, New York--

It was late, close to midnight. The full moon illuminated the cloudless night sky. Master Tatsu stood in a warehouse. It was vacant several months ago, but he and his agents had made into a workout gym. This was one of the secondary locations for the Foot Clan to regroup. He has just finished his demonstration of board breaking.

Tatsu was a bald man in his thirties, a warrior of Japanese descent. He wore an aikido-type garment. He rarely spoke, unless it was to his superior. But around his men, the most they'd get was a grunt to show approval or displeasure. His actions usually spoke for themselves, anyway.

He stared at his students, the new recruits he had obtained from the streets, slums, and crack-houses. They numbered to about 300 strong. All young men and women.

He grunted, then addressed the room. "Nggh! You are all ninja. You must kill at the first attack! Attack first. Take. Vanish. To fail is to die!" He permitted himself a slight smile. "I have been watching you all. You are.. ready."

They weren't like true ninja of old, but they came pretty close to the real thing. He snarled his displeasure at the subject at hand, however. "Our defeat at the hands of the Turtles was merely a delay. We will crush them! They must not be allowed to live for this defiance. But first, we have other plans. We must show the world that we are a force to be feared!"

A laugh was heard near the back of the room. A chuckle, perhaps a snicker. He muttered in his Asian voice, "Yes.. I am sure the Turtles are quaking in their beds.. ha."

A few of the black-clad students gazed at the newcomer, then slowly stepped away from him. They didn't want to be anywhere near the fool when his body parts would be scattered all over the floor. Especially because the walls held so many instruments of death.

However, Tatsu heard it. Whether it was meant to be heard or not, the balding master did not take mockery lightly. He picked up a staff. "Who dares to laugh? WHO!"

The guilty student walked forward, smiling under his bug-eyed mask as everyone stepped aside. He was dressed in a black-hooded cloak which draped over his Foot uniform. His body was well toned under the suit, he had an athletic build. He walked forward with a certain grace, as if he was gliding across the plywood floor.

There was no nervousness or fear as he approached. One thing was sure, this was no mere student from the streets. He kept moving till he was a couple feet away from the teacher.

Tatsu stared evenly at him, holding the staff in both hands. "No fear of the master! You are not afraid of death, student?"

The man answered in a stern yet calm voice. "No. I am not."

"Why not?" Tatsu was confused. Obviously, this upstart needed to to be reminded of his place! Perhaps a lesson was in order. The kind that would be remembered for a long time.

The man laughed once again. "Why should I fear you? The cursed Turtles and there rodent master beat you in one night. Even the two mutants of ours was beaten! And a year later, you failed yet again! The mutant turtles were victorious once more.. as usual."

Tatsu growled, gritting his teeth in anger. "I warn you now, student.."

The man snickered, his voice seemed to be that of a young boy. "The Foot Clan has been a joke! You are right, Tatsu. We must regain control. We should talk in private. But there is a problem with your leadership of this clan. Where is Master Shredder, what happened to Saki? I wonder what has become of him. Does anybody know?"

Tatsu shook his head, as the others murmured in reverence to the name of their fallen master. "No. I think he died. Although no body was recovered, it is likely that he perished under the pier."

"No, he is very much alive! As surely as I stand here, Oroku Saki still lives." He saw the disbelief in Tatsu's eyes. "I shall bring him to you shortly.. that is, if you will permit me. But for now.. I challenge you to combat! If I win, I shall lead the Foot. You may be my second in command, if I allow you to live."

Tatsu laughed at that. Very rarely did he find reason to be amused, but this idiot would suffice.. until he died, which would be in a very short time from now. "And if I win! What do I gain"  
The man paused. "You kill me here and now for my insolence. Of course that will also mean that the Shredder's location will be lost forever.."

"But.." Tatsu looked bewildered. Yes, he would kill this man. But he wanted answers, before the foolish boy's manner infuriated him into making a mess of him all over the gym.

"Are YOU afraid?" He laughed. "Well, well. Master Totari Tatsu, in fear of a simple fight to the death! Perhaps your niece will be a better challenge, after I have satisfied myself with her in bed-"

"DIE!" That was it. Tatsu rushed at him, swinging the bo staff in an overhead strike to the head.

The student caught it with one hand.. then struck it with his other palm.

Tatsu stared in surprise as the staff was broken in two pieces. He growled, throwing it down. He withdrew a a dagger from his robe and threw it towards the opponent.

He quickly caught it in his left hand, then fling it into one of the walls. "Is that your best?"

"Nggh! You will pay now!" The master grabbed a sword from the weapon rack. He charged the enemy, yelling in anger at him.

The man now held a metal bo staff. He stood calmly, waiting for the assault to come. And it did. He easily deflected all of Tatsu's attacks. Also, he did not seem to be breaking much of a sweat doing it.

Tatsu was becoming quite frustrated.. and it was showing. Not one attack had gotten through! Every technique was blocked, defected, sidestepped, or countered. No matter what he did, it was proven to be unsuccessful.

Finally, the student found an opening. And like any student of the ninja arts, he exploited it. He thrust his foot to the side of Tatsu's knee, resulting in a loud crack.

"Arrgghhh!" The bald man yelled out in pain, falling on his side. He held his hands on the injury, breathing hard through his teeth. "You.. you dare.."

The man placed his foot on Tatsu's chest, pinning him to the mat. He then pointed the metal bo close to his neck. Dangerously close. "It would seem that the victory is mine. Move.. and you will die."

Tatsu couldn't believe it. This was impossible! The stranger was too fast, too skilled. Too perfect! If he didn't know any better, he would swear he had fought a master, not a student. But the technique was somehow very similar. He coughed, managing to say, "Who are you.. where? Your.. your moves are-"

"-are that of a master," The man interrupted. "Do you yield to me? Do you surrender your authority!"

Tatsu nodded. "Hai. If my life is to be spared."

"It is. If you accept." The man knew that it would end this way.

"Yes!" Tatsu nodded very quickly, bowing his head. "Yes, I concede to your rule. You.. you have command."

"Good." He reached for Tatsu's hand and easily helped him to his feet. "Then you will hold your previous rank. The high status of Lieutenant. My captain of the Foot, second only to me."

"What? You say, your...captain? I do not understand." Tatsu was a bit confused. But.. it couldn't be! "Wait.. no, perhaps I did not hear you correctly. But if so.. then, that would mean..."

"Yes," the man said, speaking in his normal voice, that of a man about 35 years of age. He pulled his mask off, revealing his true identity. His face had three scars on the right cheek, inflicted by the pet rat of his rival.

Tatsu stared in astonishment. This was good news, indeed. "You.. it is true, then. Master!"

The master said, "Yes. I am Oroku Saki. Master Shredder!" He motioned to the Foot soldiers. "You are all dismissed. Leave!"

They panicked, yet with slight smiles, filing out of the room.

Tatsu looked at his leader. "Master. If I may ask.. how did you survive?"

Shredder smirked. "As you know, the rumors of my death have been greatly exaggerated. As you said, my body was not found. The pier fell on me when I was mutated. I could not die in that state. However, the impact reverted me back to my natural form, that which you see now."

Tatsu exclaimed, "But that was six months ago!"

Shredder agreed, "Yes, that is correct. I was in the hospital during that time, recovering. I used an alias, therefore the authorities still believe me to be dead. As do my.. other enemies. Before I revealed myself to my allies again, I wished to observe potential territories for takeover."

"And did you find any locations to be.. suitable for our expansion?" Tatsu asked.

Shredder replied. "Chinatown. There are a few shops from which we can obtain wealth. Let us try the Golden Dragon. Destroy everything! While this is done tonight, I will be creating my old garment of the Shredder."

Tatsu asked him then, concerned, "What about the Turtles? It should be anticipated that they will discover your return. They are also ninja, so it will only be a matter of time before they sense your ki. And if they do not, their master will."

Shredder shrugged it off. "We will worry about them when the time comes. We don't know of their new location, so we will use our attack to lure them out of hiding. What do you know of Chinatown? Any threats to the clan?"

Tatsu thought for a moment. "It has a protector, a master of the kung fu arts, a follower of the Shambhala disciplines. A Shaolin priest.."

Shredder laughed at that. "Ha! A priest? Do not fear those old men! They are nothing to me. They do not fight until it is too late. Pacifist fools! What of the rival tongs? What do you know of the syndicates?"

Tatsu explained, "The Zhao Tong moved out. But there is a new sect that took their place. Led by some.. Chinese gangster.. Bon Bon Hai. We believe he is called, 'The Tiger.' He disappeared last year for mysterious reasons, with no trace. But he returned after a short time."

"Yes. Bon Bon Hai, I have heard of him." Shredder nodded in recognition. "Very powerful in the criminal underworld, a great ally or enemy. But the Foot Clan can deal with him if he turns against us."

"Shall I prepare the men for the attack?" Tatsu asked him.

Shredder agreed, "Yes! Gather fifteen of your best fighters. Take them to the Golden Dragon in a few weeks. I believe that would be sufficient time for your injury to heal. Then.. make the attack! Do not fail me."

"Yes, master! It will be done." Tatsu bowed, then turned to the door. He limped out of the room, gasping in pain.

"Yes.." Shredder smiled evilly at this, alone to himself. He would gain power in nnumbers. The Foot Clan would rise again. And when the time came, he would get his revenge! Again..


	2. First Attack

Several weeks had passed. It was late in the evening in Chinatown, in the Golden Dragon restaurant. The last of the customers had left for the night. 

Detective Peter Caine was talking with the manager at the service counter. "So, you're saying that some men demanded protection money. Local tongs?"

The manager, an old man named Fong, nodded in reply. "Yes, I tell them that I can't afford it. But these thugs...they don't listen! I try to explain that we cannot pay our lease and their boss, but they won't hear of it. They say that the Tiger is hungry!"

"Tiger?" Peter looked at him with a serious expression now. "The Tiger. Wait..my father might knows them. These men, what did they look like?"

Fong thought for a minute, remembering the threats he had gotten so far. "They were all different. They were mostly Chinese, but.. I have seen other races. Black, white, all kinds. They are different punks each time. But what remains constant is their clothes. Black pants, dark overcoats, and an orange button-shirt under the coats."

Peter seemed to remember those men. He and his father had fought them on more than one occasion. "Ahh. Black and orange.. hmm. Any weapons when they threaten you?"

"Sometimes," he said with a nod. "It's always the small daggers. They say that 'Bon Bon Hai wants payment or the tiger will eat the sparrow.'"

Peter said, "Oh yeah, it's them. I know these assassins personally. So does my father."

"You do.." Fong looked a bit nervous. "I am sorry, I hope I am not putting you in danger."

"They're Sing Wah. Don't worry, we handle this kind of thing all the time. I'll talk to Pop; you can relax, I'll make sure that the Shaolin are on your side." He put his notepad in his pocket. Then he walked out of the red doors and headed for his car..

It was quiet for a few minutes. Fong then checked his watch.. yes, fifteen minutes left until closing time.

Suddenly, the sunroof windows shattered, the broken glass falling down to the clean floor. A series of dark cords came down, almost touching down all the way. Ten men in ninja outfits dropped down, landing almost perfectly. They started overturning tables, smashing glasses, throwing the chairs through the windows.

Tatsu had come down now. He walked up to the trembling old man. "I am Tatsu! This is a taste of what will happen.. unless you pay! The Foot Clan demands money for protection."

"No!" Fong shook his head. "No, we cannot. We cannot afford to pay for supplies, the Tiger, and the Foot!"

"Then, we will destroy your place. This establishment will be RUBBLE when we're done!" Tatsu waved at his men. "Crush it all!"

Fong was scared. "Why.. who are you? What do you want? Surely, there are other places-"

A ninja yelled as he flipped a table over, "The Foot Clan! Master Shredder sent us to destroy your place if you did not comply!"

Peter was about to enter his blue sports car and drove off. But then, he could hear crashing and violent yelling from inside the diner. He picked up his CB unit. "Baker One-Nine. Detective Caine, requesting backup! Hostile situation, vandalism in Golden Dragon at Chinatown." He put it down and ran back toward the diner.

Peter slowly opened the door, stepping inside. He was expecting to see Sing Wah fighters. Not this time. No, these guys were in all black, head-to-toe.

They wore red headbands with a Japanese characters on them. And their eyes: they were covered with nets, which made the warriors appear to have bug-eyes.

He drew his gun, pointing it at Tatsu. "Hey you, Mr. Clean in a dress!"

Tatsu looked at him, angry. "Nnnggh?"

Peter nodded, pointing the gun. "Yes, you. That's right.. Baldy."

"Nnghhh! You will pay for insolence!" He started to walk toward the hot-tempered cop.

Peter showed his badge in the other hand, while still holding the gun in the other. "Detective Peter Caine, 101st Precinct. I'm placing you all under arrest! Freeze, all of you!"

Tatsu held up an egg. At least, that's what it looked like. "Ninja, vanish!" He threw it on the floor. When the object broke, white smoke went everywhere, concealing Tatsu and his men.

When it clears five seconds later, the assailants were all gone, but not before Peter had grabbed one of their headbands. He looked at the Oriental letters. "Strange. I think I saw this lettering at the temple.. I hope that Pop can interpret Japanese." He walked over to Fong. "Look, uhh.. sorry about the damage. I'll call someone to help fix this."

Fong grabbed a broom and started to sweep up the mess. "Thank you, Peter. I'm so glad you stopped them in time. But.. these were not who I suspected."

"Yeah, I was just as surprised as you were," Peter said. "They weren't Sing Wah, I know that much. Their movements are different. And they can vanish in smoke, with no trace left behind." He noticed that the hanging ropes were gone as well.

"Yes, I know." Fong nodded, he understood what kind of thugs the men were. There was no doubt about it. "Ninja! Men of shadow, masters of stealth. They deal in death."

"Yes," Peter agreed. "I only saw this style once. And that was when Tan returned to destroy our temple. But these ninja are dressed differently... there's something familiar about them, but I can't place it. Did they say anything to you?"

Fong answered, "Yes. They said they were sent to destroy all this. They were sent by Master... Shredder, I think. I think Tatsu was leading it. Tatsu.. that was the bald man."

Peter arched a curious eyebrow. "Shredder? Never heard of him. As for Baldy, it's pretty clear that he was leading them. Shredder must be his boss. Oh well, I've seen Tatsu now. I can get a description to every precinct in the state. I'm sure if I make some calls, we'll see just how long the guy's rap sheet is."


	3. Crime Scene

The double doors of the Golden Dragon opened and three people walked in. Captain Karen Simms of the 101st Precinct. Behind her was the Chief of Detectives, Frank Strenlich, a former Marine. Next to him was Detective Mary-Margaret Skalaney, a woman in good standing with the Caine family. 

Simms asked Peter, "Are you alright, detective?"

Peter looked at them. "Umm, yeah. I'll be okay. All in a night's work, right?"

Skalaney noticed the damage. "What the Hell happened HERE? It looks like a tornado came in tonight."

Peter replied, "Oh, some assassins vandalized the restaurant. But they got away in five or six seconds."

Strenlich coughed in surprise. In his life as a Marine, he'd never seen it done. "What, five seconds! How.. how could anyone.."

"I don't know," Peter said. "These guys are almost as good as the Chi'Ru sect, but different. I think they are.. ninja. The leader threw this smoke bomb and they were gone. But I managed to grab one of their masks before they disappeared." He showed them the headband.

Simms walked closer to him, narrowing her eyes at the Oriental characters. "I wonder what this means."

Peter shrugged. "I don't know, it looks Japanese. Captain, I know this is considered evidence, but it might take a few days for you to get a translator. We might get answers quicker if I show it to my father. He can decipher it for us. I can't explain it, but these symbols look so familiar to me.. I'm not sure why. Maybe I saw it when we were at the temple so many years ago."

Skalaney holds her hand out. "Peter, you saw these men. What else did you see?"

"I saw their leader, Tatsu. Speaking of which, I'll need to go down to the 101st and give a description to the sketch artists. I might be there a while, so.. Skalaney, could you take this to Pop?" He handed it to her.

She took it, putting it in her purse. "Sure, I can do that. I will just-"

Suddenly, a woman holding a microphone came into the restaurant. She was accompanied by a man holding a TV camera.

Captain Simms smirked at her, "Well, well. Sandra Mason. Here for a big story?"

The reporter ignored her. Instead, she pointed at Peter. "Aha! Detective Caine, why am I not surprised to see you here?" She looked at the damage. "What's this, more of your heroics-"

That set him off. "Look, Mason! You don't know what happened-"

"That's why I came here!" she said, a knowing look in her eyes. "Who did this? Don't tell me it's that Oriental cult of tiger assassins."

Peter said, "What, the Sing Wah? No. These guys are fast, in and out. Ninjas."

Fong mumbles under his breath, "The Foot."

Sandra looked at him next. "Mr. Fong, what was that? I'll need you to speak a bit louder, please."

The camera was on him now. He spoke, "They were dressed head to toe in black suits. They said Shredder sent them, that they were the Foot Clan.."

The reporter rolled her eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry. I had mistaken you for someone intelligent." She turns to the cameraman. "I am at the Golden Dragon in Chinatown, where it was almost decimated by... ninjas? What's next, Power Rangers, Barney the Dinosaur? Of course, we could have interviewed one of the assailants, but Detective Peter Caine scared them off instead of having the real police arrest them! Well, that's all we know for now. I'll give an update on this late-breaking story as it develops. This is Sandra Mason, signing off."

The man turned off the camera and walked out of the restaurant, followed closely by Sandra.

Peter sighed as he watched the reporter leave. "Now, where were we before that bitch came in?"

Skalaney replied, "You gave me the headband. Well, I have to go take this to your father." She walked out the doors.

Strenlich said, "Yeah, I gotta get back to the Precinct. Paperwork isn't going to write itself, you know." He left the restaurant as well.

Simms was about to speak, when her cell-phone beeped. She picked it up. "Yes, Captain Simms here. Yes. Detective Powell, slow down. What? Everything was taken? Like what? Ok... and there were no witnesses? Ok, any other cases like this? Right. Right, yes. Well, tell Strenlich when he comes in. This could be a lead in Peter's new case. See you when I come in."

Peter listened with interest. Great, how much worse can this get?

Simms put the phone back in her purse. She crossed her arms with that stern, business-like expression that Peter has come to know so well. "Well, Detective...it looks like you have your work cut out for you this time."

Peter was confused. "What new case? What did Jody say about it?"

"Oh, it's to do with the assignment you're on now," Simms said to him. "Jody Powell just told me of some attacks that happened in the past thirty minutes. Break-ins, stolen merchandise. There were burglaries in some convenience stores."

"What was stolen?" Peter asked.

Simms paused, mentally going through the list. "Skateboards, stereos, VCR's, TV's, games. Cameras were disabled, so we won't have any footage of the crimes. What's strange is that even though there were crowds, no one saw a thing. It's like it all.. vanished. Invisible thieves."

Peter sighed. "So... what does this have to do with my new assignment? More importantly: WHAT is my assignment, and where?"

She answered, "You'll be operating in New York City. It's an hour drive from here."

Peter nodded. "Do you think this attack have something to do with it?"

Simms agreed. "Oh yes, there is a connection. The same thing happened there a couple years ago. I'm sending you as a liaison to the New York Police Department, to get some answers."

"Alright. I'll do it." Peter said, already imagining the amount of investigation this case would entail. "Wait.. this restaurant is in Bon Bon Hai's territory, right?"

"Yes, it is," She said, "And when he learns what happened here, the outcome won't be too pleasant. This could start a gang war if things get ugly. I'm sending you to NYC to diffuse it at the source, before it gets out of hand. I'll call the Chief of Police there to set up a meeting"  
Peter said, "Ok, I leave tomorrow morning. But look..captain. I should probably take my father with me."

She smiled slightly. "Actually, I was just about to suggest that. With these kind of perps, you may need him as back-up. Oh, one more thing. When you get there, look up a TV anchorwoman. April O'Niel."

He sighed, annoyed. "Oh, great. Another reporter! Exactly what I need right now."

Simms shook her head at that. "She's nothing like Mason. In fact, you may like her. She's tough, relentless, brash.. tells it like it is, outspoken. Kind of like someone else I know.."

Peter laughed at that. "Yeah.. I wonder who that is.."

She replied, "You'll get along fine. She was personally involved with the attacks. She works for WTRL Channel Three. I'll have all the information ready for you in the morning."

"Alright," Peter said, his mood a bit lighter now. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Captain. I got a feeling that it's going to be a long day." And with that, he walked out of the restaurant.

As Simms saw Peter leave, she pulled out her cellular phone and punched in a number. "Hello? 56th Precinct? This is Captain Simms of the 101st. Yes.. I'm fine, Sergeant Matthews. Can you connect this call to the Chief of Police?" She nodded. "Yes, Chief Sterns. Okay.. thanks." She waited on the line for a few minutes..


	4. Yoshi comes to the temple

It was half past midnight in Chinatown. A man in his fifties and wearing a silk kung fu outfit was sitting on a counter in his brownstone apartment. His name was Caine. He was currently mixing herbs in one of the bowls, stirring the ingredients with a wooden spoon. 

Then, Mary-Margaret walked into the room. "Caine?"

He stopped what he was doing and looked over at her. "Mary-Margaret.  
are you.. off work?"

She laughed, "No, not yet. I'm still on duty. Not officially."

He appeared confused. "What..do you mean?"

She said, "Well, I just came back from the Golden Dragon."

"Ahh, yes." Caine nodded. He had been there with his son a few times. "But, I did not know... that you liked Chinese food.."

Skalaney nodded, moving to sit in a chair. "Peter called us for back-up. We-- well, they were gone by that time.. there was an attack. Almost everything was destroyed."

Caine asked, concerned, "Peter? Is he.. hurt?"

She shook her head, "Oh no, he's ok. But he said these guys were breaking stuff, then he broke it up.. their leader, some bald guy in a dress-- you know, those karate gi's-- he threw a smoke bomb. They vanished!"

"Ohh.. I see." He knew of the tactic. "Yes. These are not.. ordinary thugs. They are ninja."

"You sure?" She thought that they were mostly a myth.

"I am certain," he said. "If they were not real, would Peter not have.. caught one? Only a ninja can enter a place and then disappear. They are shadow warriors.."

She replied, "Ninja. You mean, those assassins of Japan? I thought those were stories."

Caine continued, "No, they are very real. But very secret. But... they are not all assassins. A few use it for evil. Like Tan used the Shaolin way for evil. Ninjutsu.. like the Shaolin path.. is a discipline used to attain enlightenment. Their methods are just different."

She nodded. "But sometimes, a few bad apples start their own sects, to do bad and kill people."

Caine agreed. "Yes.. much like the Chi'Ru did a few centuries ago. But tell me.. did Peter identify any of them?"

skalaney explained, "Well, just the leader. According to Peter--and the owner of the diner-- they have a higher master than this Tatsu."

Caine looked a bit curious about the name. "Tatsu. Is it.. Fujimoro Tatsu?"

She took the notepad from her purse. "No, we only got Tatsu as the name. Do you know him?"

Caine shrugged. "Perhaps a relative from the man Peter saw.. from many years ago."

She said, "Well, they claim to serve a master who calls himself Shredder."

Caine shook his head."I do not know of him."

She replied, "No one does.. though we believe that 'Shredder' is just an alias. But Peter did manage to grab a piece of their garment. THIS." She gave him the red headband.

He took it, moving the fingers over the letters. He gasped in recognition. "This..this is their clan."

She arched a brow. "Can you read Japanese?"

The priest nodded to her. "Yes...these characters tell me its name. The first is the clan identity. The Foot Clan of the Black Dragon.

"And the second character?" She asked him. "What is it?"

Caine paused, then replied, "It is their appointed leader.. it is a name of a man.. a murderer! An evil man without conscience.. Oroku Saki. This.. Shredder, he may be a man under Saki, unless.. they are the same person. I do not know."

The cop found this interesting. It seemed like Caine had met the leader before. "Did you personally know any other members of the Foot Clan?"

"Yes.. I did." He nodded. "I knew one of their members. A man exiled from his clan.. Hamato Yoshi.."

---------------------------------

NORTHERN CALIFORNIA

SHAOLIN TEMPLE

1978

Master Caine was meditating in his chambers, when young Peter and Master Kahn run in. They were all in orange robes and head shaved.

Peter yelled "Father! There's visitors."

Caine rose to his feet. If people came for help, he would give it. "How many are there?"

Kahn answered, "Only two, a Japanese couple. They've come for shelter."

"Then... they must be given shelter." Caine gestured for the door. "Take me to them."

When they got to the main entrance, the doors were opened.

A man and a woman entered, appearing a bit nervous. The woman was very beautiful, fair-skinned, with long black hair. She carried a small cage covered by a blue cloth. The man was a little thin, but had a strong build. He was holding a briefcase.

They were both wearing blue jeans and t-shirts with leather jackets. The man spoke. "Excuse me. Sir, are you the master of this temple?"

Caine looked at the man and saw great power in his eyes. "Yes..you have travelled.. a great distance?"

The woman smiled kindly. "Yes. From Tokyo. We're trying to get to New York, but we don't see any inns nearby."

The man sighed, "Oh, forgive my manners." He bowed, as did his wife. "I must introduce myself. My name is Hamato Yoshi. This is my wife, Tang Shen."

She bowed reverently. "Hello, sirs. It is an honor to meet you."

Caine gave the Shaolin salute: right fist in left palm. "I am Caine. Yoshi, is that a pet?" He gestured at the cage Shen was holding.

Shen uncovered it, revealing a brown rodent.. a rat. The animal stirred in it's cage, as it saw that these were different surrounings..

Yoshi smiled, "Yes. That is Splinter. I've had that one for ten years. He's a bit smart for a rat. But they usually are."

Shen laughed, "Yes. Sometimes, he swears he can see Splinter copying his kata movements. Are pets allowed here?"

Caine said with a nod, "Yes.. the Shaolin respect all life. You may keep him in your quarters."

Yoshi smiled a bit, then he looked serious. "Master Caine..."

"Yes?" Caine turned to him.

Yoshi said to him, "Could you accompany me for a minute? I think I may need to talk to a priest.. and I sense that I can trust you."

"Of course. Follow me." He looked to his son. "Peter, stay with Kahn."

Tang Shen said to them, "Don't worry, I'll be along after a while."

Yoshi and Caine made their way to the guest quarters. It had a big bed, feather pillows, and candles. The two men sat in opposite chairs, facing each other.

Caine asked, "What do you wish to talk about?"

"My past. I've done something wrong." Yoshi glanced down at the stone floor.

Caine said with reassurance, "All have committed a wrong at one time or another. But few have learned from them."

The man shook his head. "No. This is different. I am ninja. Or.. I mean, I was ninja. I was the best warrior in my clan. The Foot."

Caine arched a brow. "You were.. expelled.. from your order?"

"Well..I should tell you the story." Yoshi said. "Sometimes, when you're in competition, or part of an elite group, you make rivals."

Caine agreed, "That is.. inevitable."

"Yes," Yoshi said with a nod, "I was their best shadow warrior. And most rivals come and go. We still respected each other. But one stayed.. Oroku Saki. He is the only one who ever matched my abilities. We were friends, but we both competed in every lesson, every game.. and for a woman."

Caine leaned back, he knew where this was going now. "Ahh.. your wife. I see."

"Yes, that is right." Yoshi smiled a little. "Tang Shen loved only me. We married. Afterwards, she was attacked by Saki's brother, Singo. He said that if Saki could not have her, no one will. I stepped in to save her." He stopped momentarily, a look of despair on his face. "But my martial instincts took over. I had killed him! Saki swore revenge. But before he could act, I was questioned and found guilty by the Council."

"Council?" Caine asked. "These were the clan's.. superiors?"

Yoshi nodded. "Yes. They are the masters, the highest teachers, the.. overseers. Grandmasters. They gave me a choice of whether or not I would die. They will execute me or.. I could be stripped of my rank and exiled, never to return to the country. So, I left."

Caine asked curiously, "And your rival.. Oroku Saki. What happened to him?"

Yoshi sighed, "He declared that we were sworn enemies. When I left, the Grandmasters took him under their wing and began special training.. he is supposed to take my place when the time comes. I think he's skilled enough to do it. But he uses the dark side of our art. But I.. still killed a man. I doubt that Saki would feel guilt about it."

Caine spoke softly then. "Mr. Yoshi... your wife was going to be killed. You may have had no other choice. The taking of a life does no one honor, even if it is necessary."

"What should I do?" Yoshi asked, worried. "How do we go on?"

Caine looked at him. "Continue to love your wife. Make a new life for yourselves. And most crucial... forgive yourself."

"Alright.." Yoshi took a deep breath. "Okay.. I will try."

Caine continued, "My grandfather was in your position. The first Kwai Chang Caine. In China 100 years ago, his Master Po was shot by the Emperor's nephew, an evil and arrogant young man. Caine killed him in a rage to save Po. But Master Po did not survive his fatal gunshot wound."

"So.. you know what it was like?" Yoshi had not known this part of the Caine family history.

The priest answered, "Yes. However, the Shaolin teachers let him keep his rank. He fled from the Imperial Guard to America, where he used his skills to help others. As his son had done... and as I do."

Yoshi smiled then, rising up from his chair. "Master Caine, you're right. I will try to forgive myself. I'm glad we had this talk." He got up out of his chair.

"As am I." Caine got up as well, giving him the Shaolin salute.

Yoshi bowed his head, then copied the gesture. "Glad I could meet you, Master Caine."

-----------------------------------

---Present Time---

Mary-Margaret listened to the story. "So, this Oroku Saki came to America after Yoshi did."

"Yes.. to New York." Caine agreed.

Skalaney asked him, "Did you ever meet Yoshi or Saki after that?"

He replied, "I met Saki during my wanderings. It was not a.. happy meeting." He sighed. Thank you for showing me this bandana. Do you need it?"

"Yeah." She got up, held her hand out. "Actually, I do. I have to take it to the station where Forensics can analyze fingerprints. Hopefully, we can catch the one of these Foot guys who had it."

"Perhaps. I hope you are successful." He handed the red cloth to her.

"Thanks," she said, putting the bandana in her purse. "I will pass this information along to Peter." She smiled at him, then walked out of the room.

Caine then got out of the chair and sat on the floor. He glanced at the lit candles, then crossed his legs, holding his hands over the knees. He closed his eyes and began to meditate...


	5. Murder Plot

Sing Wah grandmaster Bon Bon Hai was in his bed, sleeping. It was very peaceful for once. Suddenly, the phone rang loudly. He stirred in his deep slumber, in an attempt to ignore it. But it kept ringing. 

After about ten rings, he sat up and angrily picked up the receiver. "Goddammit! Do you know that it's 3:00am? It better be important to call this late!"

The voice on the other end was afraid, as it spoke nervously. "Yes. I apologize, Master. This is Tang."

"Tang!" Hai sighed, still a bit angry. "This had better be important to call me now. Could it wait until tomorrow?"

Tang said, "No.. we think we should tell you right now. Do you remember your orders for extortion.. to take money from the businesses of Chinatown? The Golden Dragon, in particular? We were planning to go back there tomorrow morning."

"Yes, I know this already. It was I who gave the order." Hai said to him. "Why? Has there been a.. problem in our plans?"

Tang said nervously. "Well.. yes. A big problem."

Hai clenched a fist. "Damn! Damn that Shaolin pest.."

Tang said, "No, Master. It is something else. Another sect has recently demanded payment from Fong. So, instead of focusing on paying us, he will also be pressured to pay others as well.. and this is money that could go into your pocket.

"And who is this rival!" Hai demanded. "Who dares to interfere with the Tiger's business? Tell me!"

"Ninja," Tang told him. "As in times of old, they are in complete darkness, all black. We have checked it out.. and some of our agents have discovered that only one clan exists in New York at this time. The Foot Clan."

"The Foot?" Bon Bon Hai smirked a little. "Yes, I had heard of them. They were responsible for a crime wave last year.. I respect the fact that they used their talents for their own purposes. BUT.. now, they dare to intrude into our territory! They will die for this."

"Yes," Tang agreed. "We must destroy them before other enemies start coming around. If they are permitted to do this, surely others will try it as well."

Hai had to agree with that. "So.. what happened tonight? Leave nothing out.

Tang continued, "They destroyed the inside. But Peter Caine, the Shaolin priest's son.. the cop.. interrupted the destruction. Before he could apprehend any of them, however, they vanished in a cloud of smoke. No trace."

"Ahh.." Hai smiled a bit at that. "Then, he is to be commended. I never would have thought that his actions would serve to help us. Good. Who knows details about the Foot, besides you?"

Tang replied, "Master Damon. It was he who ordered me to contact you."

"Excellent. Put him on the line. Now!" Hai ordered him, growing impatient.

After two minutes, Damon Caine was on the phone. "Yes? I am here."

"Ahh, Damon." Hai sounded pleased. "Do you know these ninja? The Foot clan."

Damon answered calmly, "Only by reputation. They answer to Tatsu, who reports to Oroku Saki. Master Saki calls himself.. The Shredder. I think it is because of the many blades that are on his armor. Trust me, you will know Shredder when you see him. His operation fell apart in Brooklyn two years ago. He was thought to be dead."

Hai nodded at this. "Obviously, Saki is still kicking. The fact that The Foot is still around proves that. It would explain why they are moving in on Chinatown. They want to gain control back. Tell me, what do you know of leadership above Saki? Surely, he must have superiors at the source."

"Yes.. the Foot Clan which is run by Saki, that's just one branch of the organization. The heads are based in Osaka, Japan. It's from there that the highest orders are given and passed along to the many branches that exist in other countries."

Hai was pleased to hear this. "And.. do our Japanese agents know the location?"

"Yes, they do." Damon said. "There are twelve people in the Foot's high council. We don't know their identities, unfortunately. But we do know is that there are three teachers under them. They are at the location."

Hai smiled with glee. "Good! Send them a message at dawn. Kill two of them, but let the third live. Tell the survivor that The Foot Clan is now at war with the Sing Wah, and that we will destroy its organization at every level, in every part of the world. The parting message shall be, 'The Tiger kills without mercy.' "

"Should I go with them?" Damon asked.

"No," Hai answered. "I need you in the States. Your.. brother.. may interfere somehow. You should stay in case that happens. You just make the team, assign a leader, and send them out."

"Very well," Damon said with a resigned sigh. "I will see to that." And then there was a click.

Hai hung up the phone. He was very happy now. Yes, it had been so long since he was in a good war. And besides.. enemies needed to be punished.


	6. Death in the dojo

----Osaka, Japan---- 

It was dawn. The bright orange sun was rising over the horizon. Near the mountains rested a large structure that was about ten stories high. The bottom level looked like a dojo.

About a half mile away, a black car with tinted windows had pulled over on the path. Four men got out, all of them Japanese. They wore all black business suits, with the exception of orange shirts under their coats. They noticed the building up ahead and started walking..

Inside the dojo, three men were together, all in their 40s. They were dressed in black ninja suits, but without masks.

Master Park was kicking a bag. He made several grunts and yells, attacking with hands and feet.

Masters Chenka and Kai stood a few feet away, in front of a counter top. They both were plunging their hands into a pot that was facing them. One pot held pebbles; the other was filled with steel bearings. They were repititiously taking jabs into their pots, going faster than before, and with more force..

Suddenly, thefour men in trenchcoats and orange shirts came in. The same men who had parked their car some distance away from this place. One of them picked up a clipboard near the door. "Ahh.. yes. Chenka, Kai, and Park. Very good!"

Park, the farthest away, stopped his bag training and turned around. "What do you want? No one is permitted to come without permission first.. and we have no one scheduled now."

Chenka stopped moving his hands in the pebbles. Kai stopped his actions as well. There was something about these.. guests. They were certainly not students, they didn't have that naive air about them.

Park looked, making eye contact with the men. No, they were not mere visitors, and they certainy were not lost tourists. They were.. killers!

One of the assassins held up his hand, three thin blades rested there, one between each finger. He looked at Park and threw the knives at him.

Park had no time.. in about a second's time, the blades were already in him, one in each vital spot: neck, eyes, head. He frantically tried to pull them all out, but it was too late. He bled profusely, falling to the floor with a thud. Dead.

This caused the other two to become enraged with thoughts of retribution. Kai ran at them, making loud sounds of rage.

But the second assassin attacked him first. Before the rushing warrior could throw a punch, the Tiger had put his left hand on the right side of Kai's neck and grabbed the windpipe with his right hand.

Kai struggled against the crushing grip, trying to pry the hands off him. But it was no use. It was like fighting a machine.

The killer pulled forward with the right hand, while holding the left hand firmly in place. There was a prolonged cracking sound; Kai screamed in torment. The trachea quickly came out, leaving the throat open, bleeding, with broken bone fragments sticking out of the skin. Then, he released his hold on the man.

Dead now, the man fell down, leaving lots of red liquid on the floor.

Chenka covered his mouth, feeling sick. Fearing for his life now, he backed up against the wall. Fear was in his eyes, terror filled his soul. He was alone now, against four of these men. He was trying to think of an escape route, but there didn't seem to be any way out.

They seemed to know what he was thinking, because they surrounded him then, barring him from any chance of leaving.

The fourth killer smiled. "Don't worry, Robert Chenka. We won't kill you today. We need you to deliver a message. Go to your Foot Clan Councilmen. Tell them what happened. They are now at war with the Sing Wah! The Tiger kills without mercy. Tell them!"

"Yes.." Chenka was scared out his mind. Even though they said he would live, he was still very much afraid. "Yes, sir. I will."

Kai's killer wiped his bloody hands on Chenka's uniform, pawing him, leaving the blood-marks on his kimono. Then he laughed. "Show them the bodies. We're going to destroy The Foot Clan organization at every level. Every dojo of theirs in any country.  
they ALL die! We start in New York with Saki's group."

Chenka looked concerned, as well as afraid. "What? You mean, Oroku Saki?"

The first man nodded. "Yes.. the Shredder."

Chenka replied, "But.. but we haven't seen him in over twenty years! Not since the Council took him on personally, for advanced training. After that, he was sent to America, so we could have branch in New York.. and in time, it would spread out to the rest of the country."

The fourth man shrugged. "Well, that's about to be cut off. The Foot Clan will be wiped off the face of the Earth! Tell the Council everything we told you and show them this scene that took place. The Sing Wah are their worst enemy now! And don't disturb the bodies in any way. We want them to see it as it is, don't clean up anything, nothing!"

The first man leaned close, staring evilly into Chenka's eyes. "The tiger kills without mercy." Then he joined his three partners.

They walked out of the room then, leaving the terrified man to himself.

After about fifteen minutes had passed, Chenka mustered up enough courage to move again. He walked to the desk and picked up the phone, nervously dialing the number. "Hell-hello? Y-yes... uh.. yes, this is Master Robert.. Chenka. Something horrible has happened! Parks and Kai were both killed right in front of me! Their dead.. both dead. They just walked in.. and.. killed them!"

Chenka sighed, nodding in agreement to the person on the other line. "Yes.. sorry. You're right, we should call a meeting. They told me to say that.. the tiger kills without mercy." The man looked at the bodies, at the blood that was seeping into the floor. "I think I will need to see a Council member over here right away, to look at this. And, umm.. he may want to bring a barfbag and a mop."


End file.
